Panther Squad
by Sho'reg
Summary: Combatery, a sport of wits. Infantry, and light armored/ air supremacy teams go head to head in 10 days of fighting. This Story follows Panther squad, and their impossible task.
1. Chapter 1a

**Hey guys! I got bored and decided to have at writing fanfictions again. I'm going to write a sort of example of what this fanfic would be about, and let me hear your opinion on the matter. So before this series begins, I'm gonna do a backdrop of what's led to it. Enjoy! (Might be re uploaded due to me looking over obvious mistakes, sorry)**

 _Backdrop:_

 _After the creation of Tankery, Combatery's creation shortly followed. Combatery consisted of infantry, light tanks/ vehicles, air support, and artillery. Teams competed inside their own countries during middle/high school levels, and moved up to the international cup if they chose to participate during college. A high school that participated in Combatery was called The Iroquois' School of military preparation. Based on the coast of Lake Ontario, the large campus suited many 'sports' such as Tankery, Combatery, and Air Supremacy. The Rules of Combatery were not as fleshed out yet, as it was only the first run through. But the battle field was a consistent one, battles lasted for days, but no more than 10 days would pass. The objective was to capture 3 flanks and the main base. Ammunition made the clothes underneath a participant's uniform freeze, and would unfreeze after 2 hours passed, which is when the 'dead' participant would head back to the main base and be sent off the battle field to spectate._

 _This story follows Panther squad in their effort to win one of these battles._

 **-End backdrop-**

 **Chapter 1: Primo Victoria. (Introduction)**

 **Day 1: Iroquois' Vs Landskein School of Combat match.**

"GO FASTER DAMMIT!" Captain Prophet yelled as he fired the mounted browning MG on the back of a Willis Jeep. The Luchs that was pursuing them was just deflecting the bullets. He was hoping to get a lucky shot, or out run the Luchs.

"I can't sir, the engine has 2 Holes in it! It's a miracle we're even moving at 40mph!" Alexis, the squad's engineer and the one who was currently driving yelled back at him over the gunfire. She had a Mediterranean look about her, had green eyes, short black hair, and was around 5'11". She was wearing a light green combat uniform with two wrenches on a patch on her right arm. She was equipped with an Ithaca 37 which had a white stripe on the barrel, signifying she was a better than usual engineer.

The Luchs finally landed a shot on a wheel of the Jeep, forcing it to do a barrel roll while throwing the squad out of it. It landed upright, steam coming out of its battered engine.

Erik, a rifle man who was black, 6'5, had brown eyes and brown hair, acted quickly and tossed a smoke grenade. Forcing the Luchs to stop. He was wearing light green combat uniform, with a rifle on a patch on his right arm. He was new, so he didn't have a white stripe on the barrel of the M1 Grand he was equipped with.

"Hey Capt! How many AT grenades you got left?" He asked the captain, who himself was a white 6'5 black haired and blackish eyes person. He was wearing a dark green uniform, and was equipped with a M4A1 Thompson, with a stripe around the barrel. Instead of a patch on his right shoulder, he had a dark green strip around his upper right arm.

"I'm all out!" He replied.

"I got one!" Krelia, the squad's 5'9 white with a black pony tail and black eyes sniper said while she tossed it at the vaguely outlined Luchs. She was wearing a dark green camouflaged combat suit and equipped with a Springfield. She had a green stripe on her barrel for camo and showing her skill as a marksman. On her shoulder was green crosshairs with a black background.

There was a sudden flash and burst of air as the A.T. Grenade nailed the Luchs.

As the smoke dispersed, the squad took cover behind the battered Jeep. The Luchs' commander's hatch popped and a tankman dove out and took cover behind the Luchs. Erik took a few shots, all missed. "Always to the left dammit." He said in frustration.

"Alright we charge on 3, everyone ready?" Prophet said.

"Are you nuts? He could take us all out at once if he has any sort of weapon!" Alexis said.

"I have to side with Alexis on this one Capt." Erik said. Krelia nodded in agreement.

"Fine, you cover me, and I'll rush him." Prophet replied.

"That even worse odds!" Alexis said.

"Well its one or the other, it's not like he'll just-"Prophet was cut off.

"I surrender!" The tankman said, coming out with his hands up.

"I stand corrected." Prophet said. "Now what?"

Erik stood up and pointed his M1 Grand at the tanker. "Alright get on your knees, hands behind your head." He said. The tanker obeyed.

"What do we do with prisoners?" Prophet stated openly to his squad. They had not been briefed on taking prisoners.

"Just shoot him." Krelia said.

"What! You can't just shoot the guy! He surrendered!" Alexis said, shocked of what Krelia had suggested.

"She has a point Alexis, but I have a better idea. Let's tie his hands and legs together and take him back to the southern forward H.Q." Prophet said.

"And do what? It's not ok to interrogate people!" Alexis said.

"Actually, it's not against the regulations, and this is our best idea of any enemy tactics." Prophet replied. It was the end of the discussion. "See if you two can get the battered Jeep working, I'm going to tie the prisoner up."

"Uggg, fine." Alexis said. She opened the Jeep's hood. Karelia followed. There was a large cloud of white smoke that rushed out of the jeeps hood when the hood was opened. Alexis coughed and took the bandana out of her pocket to clear it out.

Prophet approached the prisoner and Erik.

"Hey Capt. What's the plan?" Erik asked.

"We are going to tie him up and take him to the southern H.Q." He replied.

"Is that legal?" The tanker objected.

"Yep." Prophet answered. The tanker immediately reached for his back pocket, Erik shot him.

"What's going on over there?" Alexis asked.

"Our prisoner went to pull a weapon, Erik shot him." Prophet replied. "Erik, help me get him into the shade of the Luchs.

They lifted the frozen tanker and laid him next to the Luchs, Where he wouldn't get a heatstroke. They then both headed back over to the damaged Jeep.

"Can you fix it?" Prophet asked Alexis.

"Think I just did." She replied. "Karelia, start the engine."

Karelia turned on the engine, and it ran for a few seconds before puttering out. Alexis spotted a hole in the tube that led the gas to the main engine. She tied her bandana over it and hoped for the best.

"Try it again." She said. Karelia turned on the engine, and it sputtered to life. "NICE! Now all we need to do is get a spare tire and we're set."

"We're in the middle of a huge meadow, were the hell are we going to find a tire?" Erik said.

"Hmmm, I have an idea." Alexis ran over the Luchs, and snagged a welder. She then melted the hole in the tire, and used a manual pump to re- pressurize it. "Alright, as long as the engine doesn't overheat, we should be fine." She closed and latched the hood and hopped into the driver's seat as Karelia moved to the passenger's seat. She also placed the welder in the rear of the jeep.

"Ugg, when will I get shotgun?" Erik said jokingly. As he sat down in the rear with Prophet.

"Never." Karelia replied. Everyone started laughing

"Alright, let's head toward the Southern flank." Prophet said, as they started heading toward the southern flank.

As they neared the southern flank defensive line, Panther squad found it eerily quiet. Then there was a huge kick as the engine let out a sharp bang that pierced the air.

"Hey, Alexis, didn't you said you fixed this?" Prophet said.

"I did! But obviously and engine with 2 holes in it won't last long." Alexis replied, as she hopped out to see what happened. As she lifted the hood, there was a small plume of black smoke which quickly thinned out into nothingness.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that this isn't good." Erik said.

"Yeh, there's a hole in the carburetor I didn't see earlier. I could try and weld it shut, but that means I have to syphon all the gas out. Do we have any jerry cans and any tubes?"

"Let me check the back." Said Prophet. They had 1 jerry can, which was empty due to their chase with the Luchs, and they had a small tube for maintenance purposes. "Yeh, but we don't have any more gas leftover back here, so don't lose any."

"No problem." Alexis replied. While Alexis worked on the engine, Prophet looked at the damage to the radio antenna. It was basically cut in half.

"Well, our radio antenna is completely gone." He stated.

"Well isn't that dandy." Alexis said while trying to syphon the gas out.

Prophet picked up his binoculars and took a look in the direction of the southern flank. He saw no dust clouds, which indicated little or no movement. He then spotted an enemy patrol consisting of one 5 man squad. There was little cover besides their jeep on the meadow they were in.

"Everybody get down. Hostile squad spotted about a mile away, 5 men." Prophet said. Erik grabbed the prisoner as they all took cover behind the jeep.

"If you as much as whisper I will shoot you." Erik said. The grass was about knee height, letting them attempt to remain unseen. The prisoner they had decided it would be better to make a noise and try and get this squad taken out.

"HEY OVER H-"The tanker yelled, Erik immediately shot him, making his armor freeze. It was too late however, as the hostile squad had found out their given direction and spotted the Jeep in the grass. They started to open up on Panther squad. There was a few ricochets as bullets whizzed over their heads.

"Karelia, go right and see if you can take them out. Everyone else hold position and return fire." Prophet said.

Karelia crawled softly to the right, as the squad returned fire.

Erik aimed a hostile in the sights of his M1, and took a shot. It missed. "God dammit. Always to the left!" He said, cursing his rubbish aim. There was a very loud bang as one of the advancing enemies, n fell to the ground as his armor froze. The enemy squad all dove to the ground as they realized there was a hidden marksman.

Karelia took a deep breath as she reloaded her Springfield. There was a small rise in the meadow she had positioned herself at and even though the enemy squad was hidden from Panther squad's defensive position, she could see them. Even if it was just a bare outline. She lined up her next target, it looked like the enemy squad's commander. She slowed her breathing as she took the shot, the commander froze in place as the shot landed.

Many people wonder how Karelia manages to be so accurate, but she rarely speaks outside of combat situations. She grew up in the Appalachian Mountain range in New York State. She had plenty of practice hunting when she grew up, and as a result, she was deadly when given a rifle.

She looked at the enemy squad, as they started to crawl away, only three of them left, it seemed to be a retreat. "Captain, the enemy squad is retreating. I would suggest perusing them." She said over the walkie-talkie on her uniform.

Prophet responded by saying "I'm giving you 15 minutes to take them out and be back here. Hopefully the Jeep will be up by then."

"Wilco." Karelia responded. She crouched and followed the rustling in the tall grass. It was almost like hunting a deer.

Prophet looked at Alexis and said "Get back to fixing that engine. Erik, Grab a shovel, we're going to make this place as defensible as possible in case of anymore surprises."

They grabbed the small shovels out of the back of the Jeep and started to fortify the positions. About 4 minutes in they heard three consecutive shots, and not soon after Karelia appeared from the right side of which she first left.

"The hostile squad has been eliminated captain." Karelia stated.

"Good, Alexis how is the engine coming along." Prophet asked.

She lifted the wielding mask. "Almost done sir." She replied.

"Alright, Erik, start packing up, you too Karelia." Prophet said.

Alexis finished wielding and refilled the gas tank. She tried to start the engine, and it worked. They started to head toward the southern flank again.

 **Well, that's a runner up.(Future chapters will be longer) Please tell me if you want this to turn into a series, and like always reviews are welcome. Until next time- Sho'reg.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: The Task**

 **Main H.Q. 8:30 pm**

General Redeski was the commander of the Iroquois' forces during this battle. The 5'11, short brown hair and grey eyed man wearing a dark green officer's uniform which resembled a Soviet ww2 officer's uniform. He was regarded as a great leader, excelling both academically and socially. His men followed all of his orders without question, knowing that he would do his absolute best to keep them from getting shot, even if it cost a victory.

The "casualties" had finally arrived and were being taken town to account for what units were out of operation. There was very little from the northern and center flanks, they had barley any fighting. But the southern flank on the other hand, had the most "casualties." His second in command finally came in with a report of all the casualties.

The second in command saluted. Redeski returned the salute and a conversation ensued.

"Sir, Here are the casualty reports." The second in command said as he handed the report to the General.

He saluted, Redeski returned the salute and then the second in command left the planning room. The General flipped through the pages, at least 4 of them had casualties from the Southern Flank. The 5th page was a mix between the Northern and Central Flanks.

He immediately contacted the airfield and ordered a recon over the Southern Flank. There was apparently a Recon squad still active on the flank, and they had not contacted the main H.Q. He needed to get in contact with them somehow, and would first need to know their whereabouts.

After he called the morning recon over the Southern Flank, he started to plan an offensive on the other two flanks. This was based on the majority of the hostile forced being on the Southern Flank, and hoping that the northern and central flanks would be wide open.

 **Panther squad 8:40pm.**

There was a kick as the battered Jeep rolled to a stop in a somewhat wooded area. The squad had finally run out of gas, but since they were on the outskirts of the Southern flank, they decided to set up camp for the night. They didn't have a lot of equipment for a long haul, as they had not been expecting to be away from the Flank this long. This meant no rations.

"Alright, Erik and Alexis, set up a defensive perimeter. Karelia, scout out the surrounding area. Don't go far, as see if you can get a few berries or something to eat." Prophet said.

He started to unpack the squad could carry off the jeep. Not that there was a lot. A map, some water, and small amount of ammo to resupply the squad with. He walked over and helped out dig some foxholes.

"So, Erik, how are you liking the sport so far?" Prophet asked.

"Well, it is pretty interesting Capt. I Don't think I'll be doing it again next season though." Erik replied.

"And why is that?" Prophet kept inquiring.

"Well, I'm a horrid shot, and I don't plan on going into the military in the future. The only reason I am here is because I didn't want to disappoint my family." Erik replied.

"Oh come on, you really hate this sport that much?" Prophet replied.

Erik stopped digging and turned his head to face the Captain. "I don't want to pull a cliché here, but I didn't sign up for this (Gesturing toward the foxhole he was nearly finished digging) having nothing to eat, nothing to sleep on, and a shot up jeep that's only kept in once peace by God knows what-" Erik was cut off by Alexis, who was walking over being finished with her foxhole.

"God knows me, and that's how that Jeep is still in peace." Alexis said. Prophet chuckled. There was suddenly a gunshot. They all dove into their respected foxholes and aimed in the direction of the Southern Flank, where the shot had come from. You could hear everyone cock their weapons.

A second shot rang out, a bit closer this time. Then there was a flash from the brush in front of them. "Hold your fire, it might be Karelia." Prophet ordered.

True to his word, Karelia appeared with her cargo pockets stuffed. Everyone relaxed. "Dammit Karelia, radio in next time." Prophet said.

"Sorry. I have more supplies I recovered from a hostile patrol." Karelia replied.

Erik face palmed himself shaking his head at the lack of structure. Even he knew not to do that, and he was pretty new at this.

"Good, any food?" Prophet asked.

"No. I have acquired two Kar-98 rifles and ammo in case we need it." She laid the rifles on the ground and emptied her pockets of the ammo and put it next to the rifles.

"Great, now if we don't starve out here, we're gonna freeze to death!" Erik complained.

"Oh come on, it's not like missing one meal is going to kill you." Alexis replied.

Erik sighed. "Well, who is going to take first sentry?" He asked.

"I'll take first sentry, then Alexis, Erik, and Karelia." Prophet replied. "Get some sleep." He looked at his watch, it was 9pm.

Erik tried to get comfortable in his foxhole, as the ever elusive sleep evaded him. He started to think about how he got in this mess in the first place. He had been put in this school by his parents, who have had a long line of military service. They thought he should pick up the family tradition at an early age. He had grew up in New York City, and had quite liked the city life. Things out here were just too open, he missed the constant smell of food vendors and the constant hustle to go anywhere.

Though, despite his enjoyment of the city life, and more of a pacifist personality, he would refuse to disappoint his parents. He held them a great respect, and honored most of their wishes. So that's how he ended up here. Starving, cold, and fending for his 'life' in the middle of December. It was a strangely warmish December however, as temperatures hadn't gone below 30 degrees (Fahrenheit). The uniforms they had were warm of course, but nothing helped keep you from not getting frostbite like a nice blanket and some soup. Then Erik finally fell asleep, weary of the day's events.

Alexis, was also failing to catch a good sleep and she too, went thinking on her past. She had grown up rough conditions, as both her parents died when she was 9 in a car accident. Because she had no known relatives who were alive, she was orphaned on long island. (The island next to NYC) when she was 10 she was adopted by a rich family known as the Duncans. She refused to take the last name Duncan, and kept her original family's last name, which was Grever. Despite the adopted families wealth and hospitality, she tried her best to live a simple life, usually building stuff in the family's garage. She had actually started construction on her own version of a motorcycle when she had been approached by a recruiter in middle school. He said she should look into coming to this high school, and seeing no fiscal problems as for her guardian family's wealth, and for her talent could be used, immediately signed up. She arrived here during the summer after 8th grade, and took a liking to the place. Her guardian family visited every so often. Then, the lulling feeling of sleep washed over her, dragging her under.

As prophet started his patrol around the makeshift camp, he too thought about how he got here. He had grown up like every normal kid in Buffalo, nice middle class family, good relatives. He hadn't faced much conflict, other than when his brother died in Afghanistan. Since then he pledged to avenge his death, and joining this school allowed him to be able to home his skills for his plan. He would join the army the day he graduated, and he would go to Afghanistan, and avenge his brother's untimely death.

And so the night went on, every shift changing as planned. There was little noise, indicating no sound of resistance. But once the first rays of the sun came from the horizon, they squad was awoken not but Karelia, who had the last shift, but by the sound of a plane fling nearby.

Prophet awoke with a start. Karelia was looking at the distant plane, heading towards them with the binoculars. She informed prophet.

"Sir, a M.C. 202 with friendly markings is heading in our direction. Should we use a flare to inform them of our position?" Karelia asked.

"It might give us away though." Erik said fingering his eyes.

"It might be worth the risk, as H.Q. will know our position. But so will the enemy." Alexis added in.

"Well, I guess it's a risk we are going to have to take. Start packing your stuff up, Karelia, fire the flare." Prophet said.

"Yes sir" Karelia responded. She reached into her pocket and pulled a green flare. Since red was used usually for distress, she thought green would make the enemy think an offensive would begin, and give them some time to move from the position.

She fired the flare.

 **Central H.Q. 6 am**

Redeski was eating breakfast in the canteen when his a radio operator walked in. He rushed to the general when he spotted him.

The operator saluted him, Redeski returned the salute and took the paper the man was offering. "Sir, the recon you ordered was successful in finding the whereabouts of the recon squad. They are just south of the southern flank." The operator said.

The paper he had been handed was a text recording of the conversation between the operator and the pilot. He put it on the table next to his breakfast. The operator saluted, he returned the salute, and got back to eating as the operator left.

He looked over the paper. Nothing out of the ordinary, but a green signal flare was used to when the 202 pilot flew over an area just south of the southern flank. His second in command walked in, got some breakfast off the buffet (which was pretty small.) and sat down across from the general.

"Good morning sir." He said as he sat down, and dug into his eggs.

"Morning." Redeski replied.

"Anything from the southern flank?" he said in-between bites.

"Yeh, the recon made contact with the recon squad. The problem is, I don't know what to do with them." The general replied.

"Why don't you just order them back?" The second in command asked.

"Because they most likely lost their radio or something. If they could make contact, they would've done so already." The general replied.

"Alright, then send an airdrop with a new radio." The second in command suggested.

"I can't do that, the plane would most likely get shot down, the 202 encountered minimal AA, but that's probably due to the time of the reconnaissance. And we don't know what their plan is, so I doubt they'll be in the same position." The general said.

"Well, you should start preparing for a combat situation here at least, they could strike anytime from the southern flank. They take the Main H.Q. out and we're done for." The second in command said.

"Good idea, I'm putting you in charge of doing that. I'll continue to plan the offensive." The general replied.

Then the alarm sounded it was an air raid.

There was a mass of people scrambling for their defensive positions, as the wave of bombers approached on the horizon. The General quickly put on his helmet, and told his second in command that he would meet him in the command building. He ran towards the forward AA guns. An escort broke from the formation to strafe the AA positions before they could get operating. He took out 3 before purple smoked popped and he was forced to return to his base. The general quickly mounted a flack 30. A soldier came up to him.

"Sir, you shouldn't be out here, it's too dangerous for you!" She said.

"Nothing is too dangerous if it is needed, help me use this flack gun." He replied.

The soldier complied, and the wave of bombers eventually drew close enough to be shot at. There was a wall of flack, dispersing the bombers one by one, but there just wasn't enough to go around. The general opened up on the bomber swarm. The bombers released their payload over the base, and a bomb landed near the Flack 30 the general mounted. He and the soldier with him were thrown off the flack, and the general felt his arm freeze up as the armor took effect. He would need to see a medic after this was over, but there wasn't time to he needed to get back on the gun and 'shoot down' as many bombers as possible.

"Are you alright?" He yelled to his fellow soldier.

"My legs are frozen!" She replied. The 5'10' brunette was staring at her legs. The armor has done its job, and had frozen her legs.

"Alright, see if you can get a medic! I'm going to mount the flack!" The General replied.

He ran up the flack and did his best to shoot at the bomber swarm as the turned around and headed back to re arm. He saw their fighters fly overhead to intercept the bombers, but they were a good distance away. He decided to go back to the Soldier who had been helping him.

He ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine sir." She replied. She noticed how his left arm was locked against his torso.

"You were hit sir?" She asked.

"I'm fine, and call me Red, I don't like being called sir." The General replied.

"Red sir?" She asked.

"Yes, it's what my friends used to call me back home. Now we need to get you to the field hospital." The General replied.

The General helped her up, as he legs were locked straight. She threw her right arm around his neck and they started to walk towards the field hospital.

"Thank you sir, I mean Red." The soldier said.

"No big, what your name soldier?" The General asked.

"My name? It's Jessica, my friends call me Jess." Jess replied.

"Alright Jess, what rank are you?" The General asked

"I'm a sergeant Red." She replied.

"Really? Have you ever had combat experience before?" The General asked.

"Yes, I've fought in 5 battles so far. All have been in the main H.Q." She replied.

They were almost at the field hospital, and there was a lot of people there.

"Do you want to be placed on a front?" The General asked.

"Well, I guess, but-"She didn't get to finish.

"Good, you're going on a special operation to retake the southern flank. I hope you'll be up to the task, no?" He affirmed.

She thought about it, but realized this might be her only opportunity to be placed in a combat zone, and to finally have some action in her career here.

"Yes, I would be willing to take this mission sir." She replied.

"Good, meet me in the officers canteen tonight at dinner time. I'll explain the mission then." He said as they arrived at the Field Hospital. They were treated immediately, and the armor loosened up, allowing for movement. The General quickly ran to the planning room to figure out the extent of the damage.

 **Well, thanks for the read guys. Happy thanksgiving, and like always reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I had to reset my P.C. and all progress on the chapter was lost. Sorry for the delay, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Qapla'**

 **7am: central H.Q.**

The General ran into the planning room. There was half the staff, a sergeant was busy organizing papers on a table. There was one of four radio men operating the com. The sergeant ordered one of the soldiers updating the map on the center of the room (big table, with figurines of soldiers on it.) to relay a letter to a certain area.

"Sergeant, report!" The General said as he approached the Sargent. The sergeant stood up in surprise and turned around.

"Thank god you're not out of action sir, the communications tower was hit in the raid all coms within and outside the base are down. I've sent jeeps to act as relay stations with the front using their short range radios. So far, around half the staff on the base have been deemed a casualty or are M.I.A. currently, the northern flank is inquiring if they should take action and the center flank is currently under attack." The sergeant ran out of breath, the 6'4" brown haired man with a aftershave looked exhausted.

The general could see the weariness in his eyes. The radio roared to life as the unorganized chatter burst through. The operator tuned into the frequency used for contact with the main field H.Q. of each flank.

The operator spoke up. "Sir, central flank is currently under attack by an armored division and is requesting air support. The northern flank is also asking if they can assault the enemy's defensive line."

Redeski replied with a firm tone." Give the northern commander a go for his attack, and send air support to support the Central flank as needed."

"Now, what's your name Sargent?" The General asked in a firm tone. " I take it my second in command didn't make it to here before the raid."

"My name is Sargent Mulineli, I am the highest ranking officer besides your sir, the raid targeted the command areas of the base." The Sgt. replied, in an equally firm tone.

"Alright, I need you to send those jeeps you have positioned on scouting missions to see if an enemy offensive is coming. After that start fortifying the key areas of the base only, we can't become to spread out in case they decide to attack." Redeski ordered. The sgt got right on the job.

 **Panther squad 7am.**

As panther squad approached the southern flank, they saw the aftermath of a massive battle. There was tank traps and wire strung about, and holes in the ground from artillery fire. You could just barely make out the enemy's defensive line on the opposite side of the meadow. There were tracks of tanks, imbedded in the soft grassy field. The southern flank makeup wasn't that complicated, there was the command building, then concrete waist high walls surrounding it for last stand cover. Then after that was a line of multiple sandbag fortifications, including A.T. positions and M.G. positions, which were all lay strew. It looked like there was a massive shelling beforehand. There were very little trees around the small hill, and barley any foliage at that.

Prophet went to speak, but was interrupted by Karelia.

"SNIPER." Karelia said short and punctually. She had seen a reflection of a scope at the top of the small hill behind on of the less damaged sandbags. They all dove behind what resembled a battered sandbag fortification. The bags had more holes in it then windows on a skyscraper. It was better than nothing however, but before they could all get behind the fortification, Erik got hit by a shot from the sniper. He winced as his right leg froze up.

"Wow, that hurts more than anticipated." Erik said.

"Dammit! Alright Karelia, can you take out the sniper?" Prophet asked.

"Wait, Erik give me your helmet." Alexis said.

"What?" Erik replied confused.

"Just give it to me." Alexis Demanded.

"Fine." Erik gave in. He unbuckled his helmet and handed it over to Alexis. The engineer put it on her shotgun and slowly raised it above their cover. It was immediately shot. The bullet's mark gave away the direction of the hostile sniper.

"I wouldn't recommend moving sir, we would be shot immediately." Alexis advised.

Prophet rubbed the back of his neck in deep thought. There was no clear way out of this situation, but they didn't really have a choice but to rush for better cover and split. Erik interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir, use me as a body shield, that way Karelia can get a shot off at the sniper." Erik proposed.

"I won't use you as a bullet monkey Erik, it would be like shooting you myself." Prophet replied.

Erik persisted, if he could go out honorably, and be of use to his squad while doing so, it was worth it in his eyes. "Sir, if you have a different suggestion or way out of this, do tell."

Prophet faced a moral dilemma. Erik had a point, he would only drag the mobility of the squad down with his frozen leg, but Prophet couldn't bear himself to basically shot his brother in arms in the face. He thought about other options. Smoke grenades? They didn't have any left. If they split up, at least one person would get shot by the sniper while diving for cover. If they even tried to pop their heads over the cover to return fire, they would be shot immediately. Prophet accepted there was nothing else he could think of, but could not bring himself to accept the strategy Erik proposed. He was getting concerned looks from everyone, but Erik, who looked determined to carry out his plan.

Rubbing his hands on his head, Prophet tried for a last minute solution, to no avail. He rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, Erik, Karelia is going to use you as a body shield. Karelia, make sure that sniper is out of action, do it when ready." Prophet gave the order.

Karelia nodded at Erik, as they began to position themselves for the counter battery. This would either work, or be for nothing.

 **Observation hall 7am.**

The spectators looked at the display of the battlefield in the observation hall, the parents, coaches, and enthusiast all looked onto the battlefield map on the electronic map in the center of the room. (Basically the floor is the electronic map, stands built around it like a stadium, but no larger than a 400m track and indoors with stands built around. There are tablets which allow spectators to watch live feed from observation drones.)

The map was covered in Blue and Green units, Green was for the Iroquois team, and it showed a grim situation. A massive arrowhead of blue armored units was trying to break through the center flank, and there was a massive blue force marching toward the green main H.Q. from the southern flank. The only green offensive was on the northern flank, which was approaching an abandoned defensive line, except for a few guerilla units. However, on the Green team's southern flank which had been overrun, there was 1 blue unit, and 3 green units. The small skirmish had many spectators in the stands interested, as of how the green squad had survived the initial assault.

The drone controller decided to send a drone over to get allow the spectators to get a better look on what was going on over there. A soon as the drone started sending live feed, a good portion of the spectators switched over the skirmish. The drone captured the squad arguing over something with one of the squad members which had been shot. There was a sudden "ah" from the spectators as the injured soldier stood up, got shot in the shoulder, and what looked like the squad's sniper standing up behind him and shooting back at the blue sniper.

The shot had removed the blue off the overall map.

 **Panther squad 7:20 am**

"Target is down" Karelia stated, helping Erik to the ground. Erik's left arm had also frozen, the snipers shot had been just off the point where it would've been a "kill" shot.

"Alright, Alexis, help Erik walk with us up to the Main building. Karelia, go up there and make sure of no surprises." Prophet said.

Erik had his rifle slung over his back, and Alexis was wielding her shotgun with one hand.

The squad slowly went to the command building, Prophet noticed the drone orbiting them. He was quite curious why they would want them on camera, but he didn't dwell on it. He was taking in that there was probably an assault happening to the main H.Q. and he could warn them about it until they got to that radio. He also thought why the southern flank had managed to fall within the first day of combat, Prophet knew the N.C.O. of this flank and knew he was no idiot, this had to be some sort anomaly.

 **Central H.Q. 12pm**

Redeski was eating lunch, in the command room. He had his hands full, and now that the damage was fully assessed from the attack in the morning the situation was looking grim. There had been no contact from the recon jeeps sent to see if a ground offensive was coming. That probably meant the worst, so he had a choice to make.  
He could prepare a defense, which would most likely fail, as they couldn't hold out for eight more days, but on the other hand, he could try and move the H.Q. somewhere that could bide them more time, which would also most likely end up in them being crushed.

There was a third choice, to surrender.

Redeski refused to even consider that option. He had never surrendered, and he never will. But the situation looked grim to say the least. The option was always there, he needed a quick and effective plan. Then it came to him.

He needed to push the southern flank, and form a pincer along with the northern flank. This would leave the central flank wide open to being surrounded, so that meant pulling them back to help defend the main base. This seemed like the best option, but all he had on the southern flank was a recon squad, so a paradrop from the air core would be necessary.

"Operator!" Redeski said. The radio operator turned and faced Redeski.

"Yes sir?" He said.

"Inform the northern flank to execute general order 24. Same with the central flank. Tell them it's stage 3 scenario." Redeski informed.

The operator got straight to business radioing both flanks of the orders.

Sgt. Mulineli rushed into the room. Before the sgt. had time to speak, Redeski spoke.

"Sgt. execute General Order 24 immediately." Redeski said. The Sgt. saluted and left the room to prepare the base for an attack.

The orders of General Order 24 are as follows.

\- No surrender unless 40-1

\- Leave no useful info or equipment to the enemy in case of defeat

\- Raze the Earth before surrender. (metaphorically)

\- All forces must pull back to defend the Main H.Q. unless advised otherwise.

This order was never carried out before. As it was made to be a last ditch effort, and so far, this had been the first loss Redeski might face in his 2-year service.

"Operator, arrange a para transport with a Willis Jeep equipped with a .50 call and ammo for the southern flank." Redeski said before heading out of the room to help set up for the impending attack.

 **Panther squad 4pm**

They had reached the Southern Flank's H.Q. building. They had radioed into the Main H.Q. and had been told that they were getting reinforcements in a para-drop. Prophet waited anxiously. Suddenly they heard a roaring in the distance, getting ever slightly louder. He stepped outside the command building and found a Transport plane with P-47 escort.

Their best pilot, Will Riker, few that plane. This must be a serious drop, as they didn't get to hear the order the operator was giving before their radio died out. As the Jeep dropped, along with a soldier, Alexis came out.

As the reinforcements hit the ground, Prophet and Alexis went to greet and asses what was going on. They met Jess along with the jeep full of ammo and such.

Jess was armed with a Thompson.

"I guess you're our reinforcements?" Prophet said to Jess.

Jess saluted, Prophet returned the salute.

"Yes sir, Redeski told me to inform you that he is executing General Order 24. We are to infiltrate the enemy's H.Q. and open it up for the northern flank to assault." Jess replied.

"Mind if I check the Jeep out for a sec?" Alexis asked.

"Go ahead." Jess replied.

Prophet signaled for Jess to follow him. The went into the Southern Flank's H.Q. building where Erik was eyeing Karelia as she provided matinence for her rifle. Inside the building, there were scrapes and holes in the walls to indicate a skirmish took place. The wooden building would need to be repaired after this match. There was a table in the middle of the building with a map on it.

Prophet went to it and started to plan out his next move, as they still didn't know if the enemy's flank was completely abandoned yet. This could be a suicide mission, but General Order 24 was no joke. Redeski probably had no other choice. 

"Alright, so when Alexis gets back we should start heading to their H.Q," Prophet stated. Everyone just nodded in agreement. Erik looked confused.

"Sir, why not just head back to H.Q.?" Erik asked.

"Because Redeski has issued General Order 24. We are to infiltrate and open the Enemy H.Q. for the Northern Flank to assault." Prophet responded.

Erik took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall he was propped up on. He was a liability now, and would be nothing more than a burden to the squad. But he knew Prophet wouldn't leave him behind, so he held his opinion.

Alexis came into the building and prophet informed her of the Orders. Then everyone geared up, hoped on the Jeep and moved out.

 **Alright! That was it, sorry for the delay. (Viruses really suck) But there should be a more normal updates from now on if I don't make stupid downloads again.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome. -Sho'reg.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! How's it going? Just putting another chapter on the wall, as per usual. Enjoy!(speech is somewhat taken form independence day)**

 **Chapter 4: Last one to fall, will never sacrifice their will.**

 **Panther Squad 5am**

Prophet rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He had been driving for the past 3 hours, as to reach the hostile H.Q. as fast as possible, the squad all took shifts driving the Jeep. They had reached an actual roadway which led to the Hostile H.Q. which could be seen in the far distance. They still had 30 mins or so until they reached the base.

The Jeep had come with enough explosive charges to make a nuke look small, Redeski was obviously suggesting they sabotage the Hostile H.Q. Which would of course be beneficial to the actual spear head coming from the north. The sky was dark however, as an unexpected cluster of rain clouds had dropped over the match. This rendered any air support useless, which had its benefits and disadvantages.

All Prophet could hope for was for it not to rain, as he'd rather not be soaking wet while trying to do this. But if Murphy's Law had taught him anything, it was that it was gonna be one hell of a storm.

About 20 minutes later Prophet woke the squad up. They had arrived close enough to the base to be spotted if the continued by vehicle.

"Erik, stay here, and be ready to gas it if we come running out." Prophet ordered.

"Don't be too quick now." Erik joked, he and Prophet chuckled.

"Alright, Karelia and Alexis, I want you two to grab half of the explosives and target their communications structures. Me and Jess will target their defenses and armor on the northern area." Prophet ordered. "set the charges to 45 minutes once planted and head back to Erik if you can."

"God Speed." Alexis said as they went their different ways.

 **Central H.Q. 5:30am**

Redeski awoke to the sound of an alarm. The Central flank had returned to the H.Q. around midnight in response to General Order 24. They had rigged most buildings and defenses along the way, hopefully to slow the Hostile assault down. It looks like it seemed to only bide him 4 hours of sleep.

A shelling of the base had begun, there was explosions along the trenches dug. It was only mortar fire however, and proved to be barley effective. They had more than a few M7's pulled back from the central flank to begin counter battering. The first drops of rain were few and far in-between. Then that turned into a drizzle, then a drizzle turned into a light rain, which turned into rain, which turned into a downpour, which finally turned into Vietnam.

The Makeshift trenches would most certainly be flooded, as they didn't have time to dig a proper drainage system, but they would hold.

He took a sip of coffee, and assessed his situation. The recon squad on the southern flank was to sabotage the Hostile H.Q. in order for the Northern flank to be able to break through their defensive line. Now all he could do was wait for the plan to fold out, as he had no other option. Due the horrid weather, air support was out of the question, but that wouldn't be needed due to the M5 A.T. positions, they could repel most of the hostile armored assaults.

He decided to visit his men in the most frontal defensive line, and geared up into his officer's uniform, and didn't bother putting a poncho on, his men didn't have one so why should he? He walked out of his bedroom and into the storm. The ground was muddy to say the least, and he was immediately soaked in a matter of minutes as he troughed his way to the defensive line.

The shelling had stopped for the time being as the hostile forces would have to relocate to avoid counter battery fire. As he approached the forward trenches, the soldiers were exhausted to say the least. Those who could find a dry place to sleep were few and far in-between.

"AREA ATTENTION!" Someone called. Those near him stood at attention, the one who called it saluted him. Redeski looked him in the eyes, there was black bags under them.

He returned the salute and said "As you were!" He walked over to the soldier who had called the area to attention. "Status report?" Redeski asked.

"Doing as well as we can sir. Some ponchos would be nice, but I know that there isn't enough to go around from the H.Q.'s storage." The Soldier replied.

"I'll see what I can do." Redeski replied. He then continued to walk down the long trench, there were holes every now and then from the motor shelling. The soldiers he went by stood at attention, he didn't know what to say. Then he had an idea, that speech from that movie, the one he did to get that one promotion!

He pulled a box out from a storage section and stood on it. Soldiers gathered around (Best they could in a trench) and he began to speak.

"Good morning everyone. As you know, the enemy is at our gates and I have called upon you to make sure they won't get in." He took a breath. "As you know, in most likely less than an hour, the hostile forces will try and break through into this base to secure victory. But we will not give! We will refuse to back down, my brothers, my fellow men and women, we will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to last, and we are not going to be defeated!" there was a silent pause, but then they heard the sirens, the hostile attack had begun.

"ALL HANDS MAN YOUR STATIONS!" Redeski ordered. The crowd quickly liquidated as every soldier started to return fire to the incoming forces, there was explosions and yelling all around him.

 **Panther squad 7am**

Erik had put a green blanket over the jeep, keeping him dry for the moment. Also to camouflage him in the grass, as it was hard to see anything in this rain. The radio had blared to life about 5 minutes ago. Judging from what was being said, the H.Q. was finally under assault. Hopefully their attack would go better than the hostile one.

He hated the rain and this place. Worst of all he hated that he was basically useless. Then he heard something besides the rain. Gun shots. He immediately drew his pistol and prepared to shoot the intruder, but the rain was persistent, and kept him on edge, waiting for whatever was to come.

 **Prophet & Jess 7:10 am**

The plan was going smoothly. They were able to avoid the majority of the hostile patrols, but something seemed off. Prophet and Jess quickly rounded the corner of a building and spotted tanks inside a shed. Jackpot.

Prophet used hand signals to order the planting of explosives and such on the armor. The priority targets was the Hostile heavy armor, and once the explosives had been distributed to their max effectiveness, Prophet and Jess pulled out of the tank shed. With their mission completed, and the charges set to go off within the hour, He and Jess headed back to Erik.

However, with Alexis and Karelia, things weren't going too well.

 **Alexis & Karelia 7:15**

Alexis and Karelia had run into a patrol. The hostile forces immediately opened up on the duo, pinning them down behind a bunch of barrels. Alexis had returned fire with her shot gun, and Karelia with her pistol. Things weren't going too well, as they couldn't fend off the whole base.

"We should surrender." Karelia said as more hostile soldiers arrived.

"What? We can't until the bombs are planted!" Alexis replied, and she took a look around. There was a Kubelwagen behind them. She immediately thought of a plan. "Karelia, cover me while I try to highjack that Kubel."

Karelia nodded and threw a smoke grenade at the hostile position, and shot anyone that came out of the smoke. Alexis broke the window with her shotgun's stock, and hopped in. Hotwiring shouldn't be too hard, just put this wire there… and that one there…..

The Kubel started with a kick, Karelia sprinted with rifle and pistol in hand, firing the pistol at the hostile position while going to the Kubel.

Once they were inside the Kubel, Alexis hit the gas. Bullets ricocheted off the Kubel, some even penetrated the engine compartment, which started to smoke itself after they cleared the firefight.

"Alright, Karelia set the explosives now, once we hit the comm tower, plant and hop back in. Then we can get out of here." Alexis stated. Karelia nodded reloading her pistol, and setting the explosives.

They reached the tower, there was two guards at it. They signaled for the Kubel to stop, as one drew his weapon. Karelis rolled down the window, pulled her pistol and shot them both. Neither could do anything before their armor froze up and were incapacitated.

Karelia quickly got out and planted the explosives. She got back in the Kubel and they headed toward the Jeep to meet up with the rest of the squad.

 **Central H.Q. 8 am**

Redeski fired his Lee Enfield at the 2nd wave of enemy forces. They had nearly broken through the with the first wave, but luckily enough they had been repelled before they could break the line.

The soldier next him jolted back as a hostile bullet hit its mark. The rain had deterred the Hostiles from using any heavy armor, as it would probably get stuck in the ever growing mud. He looked to his left and right, what once was a full garrison was merely a quarter of what had been. He would've started to pull his men back, but he issued General order 24, and there was to be no retreat. Time seemed to slow down as explosions surrounded his position.

Dirt rained down on his helmet as he fired into the charging enemy, there was knocked out halftracks and other infantry support vehicles all over the battlefield. The hostile forces started to pull back, but this would only provide a temporary pause for the impending collapse, they would not survive another assault.

Then it hit him. The only way to win this would to be to catch the Enemy off guard, but he would need to act quickly.

He sprinted back to the command room. "Operator, order all forces to gather at the center of the frontal defensive line immediately, all armor included." He quickly stated to the radio operator. He then ran back to the frontal defensive line and waited. His men quickly showed up, even though some of the heavier tanks had trouble maneuvering in the mud.

After what looked like all of his forces arrived, he immediately hopped onto one of the M4A2(76)'s (Which was the bulk of the tank force, the rest was Stewarts and some Jacksons) He then began to explain what he was about to order his men to do.

"We are surrounded and under siege, and I'm sure I don't have to tell you that we are cracking at the seams. But we are going out from this wretched place into the open to stand against the enemy, whoever is shot will be remembered. Whoever doesn't will have his name honored!"

He hopped down from the M4A2 and started to walk toward the enemy positions. His soldiers created a path down the middle in which he walked through. He then turned to face them.

"I will lead this charge; you do what I say. And God being my witness, I will fight with you to the end, my brothers!" He finished. There was a mummer throughout the gathering. The rain finally started to clear, and a ray of sunshine descended upon the soldiers.

"When I fire this flare, we will fight without fail. There is no retreat, it is a matter of do or die!" Redeski stated. He slowly pulled out a flare gun, turned around, and fired it aimlessly at the sky.

The sound of soldiers yelling and running towards the enemy position could be hear thought the battlefield.

The enemy forces thought they were just yelling at first, to taunt them. Some even laughed it off and continued to relax and eat and such. But then the explosions came. They scrambled to put up a defense before they would be overrun by the advancing force.

 **Panther squad 8 am**

The squad met up at the Jeep, just in time to watch the explosions go off in the enemy base. The ground shook, and smoke pillars rose as they admired their handy work.

"What now sir?" Erik asked. He had a good point, the northern flank would now commence their attack, and they didn't have enough of anything to really make a difference. The squad had done what they could do. Prophet thought about it, then decided it would be best the help the Central H.Q.

"We're gonna help Central H.Q. with their defense. We need to be quick if we're going to make a difference." Prophet said. Everyone hopped on the Jeep, abandoning the beat up Kubel. Erik hit the gas and they headed toward Central H.Q.

The way back seemed quicker than expected, as they were there within 40 mins. Partially due to Erik's reckless driving. Short cuts, and top speed. Before they knew it they saw the enemy camp a far enough distance away from Central H.Q. to avoid small arms fire, but still in range to mount assaults. Suddenly there was a surge from Central H.Q.

"What the hell are they doing! They could lose us the match if this assault fails!" Erik said.

"I know Redeski, unless they have a-" Prophet was cut off.

"They will fail." Karelia stated, they took a look at the assault, Redeski's men were few. They would probably be outnumbered, and possibly outgunned, but they would fail with dignity at least.

"Well, what are your orders sir?" Jess stated, trying to get things moving.

Prophet thought heavily on it, was there anything left he really could do? To head back would be useless now. To help with the assault would be suicidal at best. The only course of action would to assault the hostile camp from the rear, but with what? He had 5 people, one of which couldn't basically do anything, but what other choice did he have?

He decided to go through with that course of action.

 **Redeski 8:40am.**

There were tracers and yelling everywhere, the ground was still muddy from the rain. They kept running, with him in the front. They couldn't stop until they hit the base, or this would be a complete failure. He quickly took a look behind him, the tanks were firing on the move, Soldiers getting cut down while running. It would soon be over one way or another, and he kept on charging, the enemy sand bag line was almost within reach.

Him and about 7 soldiers were able to reach the sandbags, shooting at the hostile soldiers, taking them out and hoping the bags. They began to fire on the adjacent sandbag positions. Soon more soldiers joined their position as they cleared the no man's land. His Lee Enfield ran out of ammo, so he drew his Colt.

The beachhead was quickly secured but the hostile forces fought with a new found fierceness. They were saved by the tanks, which had finally found their way through the muddy and potholed landscape. The hostile light tanks stood no chance for the M4's, but the hostile heavies were still unaccounted for. Suddenly there was a chain reaction of explosions coming from the tented area. Suddenly a Tiger backed up through the line of tents, firing in the opposite direction, firing at the other hostile Tigers.

It was quite the odd site to see, and Redeski knew of no reason it should be happening, but why question it.

 **Panther squad 8:40 am**

Prophet sat in the commander's position of the Tiger, how they managed to capture the tank? Simply knocked on the hatch and threw a grenade in as the hostile tank crew thought his squad was one of theirs. It went a lot easier than anticipated, and Alexis being the Mechanical genius she was, managed to get it driving. The rest was easy, aim and shoot. They then engaged the hostile Tigers, knocking out 3 of the 6 before they realized what was going on, then they started to return fire. The rest was just pure luck, as they managed to bounce shot after shot. The crew compartment started to heat up, sweat was a constant struggle, Prophet didn't know how tank crews did it.

Before they knew it Alexis had backed them up so that they had Friendlies at their back, from there the Sherman's were able to surround and knock out the hostile Tigers. It was quite the scene, as the Hostile forces were scrambling in retreat, and the few that remained fought valiantly, but either surrendered or got taken out trying.

Prophet then opened the commander's copula, to meet Redeski staring at the tank in awe. With almost perfect timing Erik rolled up with the Jeep, and he had a passenger, he had his M1 pointed at the passenger and was steering with his good leg and hitting the gas with his bad one.

"Alright everyone, lets hand this over to an actual tank crew. Dismount." Prophet ordered, and his squad started to dismount.

Prophet Jumped off the Tiger and saluted Redeski. Before he could say anything Redeski said, "As you were." And saluted back.

The Hostile prisoner Erik had captured in his retreat was looking at the two soldiers greeting each other. All he needed to do was set a grenade on his uniform off and he could nail the General of his foe. But it would have to wait, as he had no way of doing so with his hands bonded.

 **Well, that's it guys, hope you enjoyed.** **Reviews are always welcome. Until next time – Sho'reg.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't mind me, just putting out another chapter. Enjoy! Warning, there is some cursing, reader discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 5: Redeski's March**

The two men looked each other in the eyes. Both looked weary, with bags due to loss of sleep. Mud covered Redeski's uniform, and he was still recovering from the rush of "going over the top" as one might say. His men looked similar, as they secured prisoners and the rest of the camp while the hostile forces retreated. The hostile heavy tanks had been eliminated from the fight, so the Iroquois tanks stood relatively unopposed.

"Sir are you alright?" Prophet asked Redeski. The man looked like he had been through hell, and lived to tell the tale. Prophet started to wonder if Red was in a competent state at the moment. He got even more confused when Red cracked a grin.

"Prophet you no good son of a bitch come here!" Redeski said. He hadn't seen his old friend in about a month, as their positions and classes didn't line up like they used to. He gave his old friend a hand firm handshake and shook his shoulder. They had climbed up the ranks together, and had trained with each other since their enrollment in the school.

Prophet, while overjoyed to see his friend, had his mind on other things, such as the battle. He quickly brought Redeski back to reality.

"Red, I'm glad to see you man, but how did you manage to pull this ace out of your arse?" Prophet asked. He knew Red was a good tactician, but this was probably the most he had shown it. The stunt he had just pulled off would no doubt get put in a school textbook somewhere.

"No idea, but hey, why question it? Let's get on with the attack shall we?" Redeski stated.

"Any further attack would be suicidal; we have half as many men as before." Prophet stated.

"But we have to keep them occupied while the Northern flank assaults their H.Q." Redeski replied. This was true, but Prophet had a point.

"Wont they just come back at us? They must know how close we are to breaking." Prophet stated again.

"Well, you'll never get a Badge of Honor sitting on your ass waiting for death! We march in 20 minutes." Redeski ordered. That was final, the man was one hell of a guy, but this was stretching even for him.

"Fine, do you need help with anything? My squad is a bit pre occupied." Prophet asked. Redeski looked over at Erik in the Jeep. The man looked like he'd just about had enough of this.

"Why don't you let your squad cleanup" Redeski said, indicating over toward Erik. "I'll take the prisoner from here"

"Alright." Replied Prophet. It was true that his squad could use a little bit of a break. "Panther squad, form up!" Erik attempted to get out of the Jeep and form up, he failed and fell flat on his face. He dropped the M1 Grand, which led it to miss fire. The prisoners armor froze as the shot hit him square in the chest, merely a couple inches away from Redeski.

Redeski's jaw dropped, as he just very closely avoided getting shot.

"Alexis, get Erik to a field hospital already will you?" Prophet said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes sir." Alexis broke formation and helped Erik waddle to a field hospital where his 'injuries' would be 'healed'. As the two waddled off looking for the Field hospital, a school photographer happened to be wandering around and saw the perfect shot for the school's newspaper.

The formation of a squad, with the rising sun of a war torn field in the background. The general walking toward the squad, with planes coming from the morning sunrise. He was quick with the camera, and no one notices him take to shot.

"Prophet, have your men dismissed. I need you and Jess to follow me. You can clean up later." Redeski said while walking past prophet.

"Squad, dismissed! Jess follow me." Prophet said. The Karelia fell out to get a meal or two and to clean up a bit. Jess did as order and followed Prophet, the walked on either side of Redeski. The school photographer was having a field day.

The time was 9 am.

 **Erik, Alexis, Karelia. 9AM**

Karelia walked over to the make shift Field Hospital. She figured she'd check up on Erik, after all he did take a shot from a sniper twice. The Field Hospital was a busy mess; medicals staff were running around getting organized in the new situation as stragglers from the recent assault poured in. She found Erik being treated with Alexis right next to him. In a few seconds the armor let loose, and two shells which had been stopped by the armor fell off and hit the ground.

"I'll never get used to that." Stated Erik, as a looked at the phenomenon that occurred before his eyes. Even though it was scientifically proven and tried over to have a 99% working to failure ratio, it still bugged him that it could fail.

"Ho it's Karelia. Thought you'd be getting something to eat." Erik said.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't dying" Karelia replied.

"As to the point as ever." Alexis stated. "Hey, why don't we see if we can find a canteen around here, I'm starving." Her stomach was growling. She hadn't had a good meal in a few days.

"Same, I wonder if they have anything good to eat. I've had enough of rations for my lifetime." Erik said.

"Sounds good." Karelia stated.  
So the trio went off to find food. Which was a conveniently commandeered breakfast form the enemy, which a few soldiers took over and continued to make eggs. They were eventually forced to feed the entire force in the enemy canteen they had secured.

 **Redeski, Prophet, Jess 9:20 AM**

Redeski led Prophet and Jess to what had become a sort of mobile command post. It was quite literally a Jeep with a map instead of an .50 Cal in the back. They stood around the map portion of the Jeep. There were blue and red blocks. (Blue for friendlies red for hostiles.) The northern flank seemed to be making process in attacking the Enemy H.Q.

"Alright, according to the Northern NCO they're breaking through the Defensive lines, and will soon be able to overtake the Enemy H.Q." Redeski said. "The problem is with fresh forces from their assault, the fighting might come to a standstill, or worse, we might lose."

"So what do you want us to do?" Prophet asked. Jess nodded in agreement.

"So far, we neither side has air superiority, which means bombing their convoy will just be wasting planes." Redeski replied. "What I want you two and the rest of Panther squad is to delay them."

Prophet had a confused look on his face. "With _what_ exactly?" He asked.

"Good question, and I've got a pretty good answer." Redeski said. "Follow me." He said. They walked back to where most of the armor was making repairs. There was quite an odd vehicle, un identifiable by those who weren't familiar with German armor.

"Ho, Chip! How goes it!" Redeski yelled out to a man tending to the vehicle. He had a British look about him, around 6'0" with brown hair and eyes. He wore a mechanics uniform.

"Ho, Red! She's ready to get back on the hunt, I haven't started her up yet though!" He yelled back.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is this?" Jess asked.

"Why it's a Puma! My favorite vehicle of ww2! The Krauts build a great recon vehicle which no one cares about, and you end up with this, the Sd. Kfz. 234/2!" Redeski said. Sure it wasn't great against tanks, but with a top speed of 53 mph, they could catch the hostile forces. They didn't have any tanks so this would leave this vehicle in an excellent position to catch and hold them off until the Northern Flank could capture the Hostile H.Q.

"Red, this is madness." Prophet said.

"Prophet, you'll never get a purple heart being a coward! Your squad moves out in 10 mins. Get Alexis at the helm and good hunting." Redeski said. He walked away to attend to other matters.

"Well, how are we gonna do this?" Jess asked.

"With faith in God, Me, and a whole lot of ammunition." Prophet replied. He then called Alexis, Karelia, And Erik over to the Puma.

"Ho, Prophet! Here's the keys. Happy Hunting!" Chip said as he handed prophet the keys to the Puma and went over to more damaged vehicles.

Erik, Alexis, and Karelia arrives a short bit later.

"I don't like the looks of this" Erik said to Alexis and Karelia as they approached Prophet and Jess. The two were making small talk.

"Ahh it can't be that bad." Alexis replied.

"About time you guys finally showed, we're moving out in 5 minutes to stall the hostile force. Get situated in the Puma." Prophet stated.

"What did I tell you.." Erik mumbled to himself.

"Oh, Alexis you're driving this thing." Prophet said as he tossed her the Keys.

Alexis hopped into the Driver's seat and started to go over the controls. The rest of the squad waited on Prophets orders.

"Well we still have hostile markings on the Puma, I'm not sure if we should leave them on or not…" Prophet said. It would definitely surprise the Hostile force, but they might get shot by friendlies once Redeski's force caught up with them.

"We could put a friendly Insignia on the front of the Puma." Suggested Karelia. But they didn't have any paint on them.

"Anyone have duct tape?" Prophet asked. Karelia, of course, had some on her.

"I have an Idea." Prophet said as Karelia handed him the tape. He moved to the front of the puma and taped on a crude figure of a duck. This was a sign of an existing Sherman. If Redeski's main force saw it, they might get the idea and they might not alert the enemy.

"Alright everyone" Prophet began while giving Karelia her duct tape back. "We have been ordered by Redeski to delay the Hostile force enough so that he can engage them before they reach their H.Q." Prophet continued. "Erik, your loader, Karelia gunner, Jess radio, and I'll be in command obviously enough. We move out in less than a minute so get in your positions." Prophet Finished. The squad quickly mounted the Puma.

"Alright, Alexis move out, we need to intercept the Hostile force so don't be afraid to go fast." Prophet ordered once everyone was in position.

"Copy that" Alexis stated.

"Load H.E. their armor should be gone; Jess inform Red that we're moving out." Prophet continued.

"Alright." Jess said.

And then the Puma moved out of the camp and quickly reached top speed. The landscape seemed to move fluently as Prophet opened the Commanders Copula. It wasn't too long before Prophet spotted the hostile force on the horizon. They were marching in retreat in formations. This seemed a bit too easy. But sometimes it was just that, and without hesitation Prophet started to give orders.

"Jess radio Red, we have contact. Karelia hold your fire until my mark. Alexis whatever you do _keep moving_." Prophet said. He couldn't stress that this Puma kept moving enough, as a single A.T. grenade could make this whole thing a failure.

 **Redeski. 9:40 am**

Redeski had his men advancing toward the Hostile force as fast as they could. But he was not one to push his luck, and he kept what was left of his forces in a tight formation, with the armor sort of guarding the outside of the marching force.

He was riding in a Jeep that he set up as a mobile Command Center when he heard Jess state that Panther squad had made contact with hostile force and was to engage in a short amount of time.

"Good, good." Redeski said to himself. He was thinking the status of the battle so far. The Northern Push was going better than expected, and their H.Q. would fall within a matter of hours. The problem was the missing southern flank. Redeski had accounted for his losses, and hostile losses, but there was no actual hostile southern flank. They hadn't been spotted since the first engagement, and they definitely weren't in the same boat as the hostile Central flank, as they were too small of a force. Something seemed very _off._ He was un comfortable, but most of the terrain was a meadow, so no ambushes. He had recon along the southern and northern positions to see if any flanking maneuvers were to happen. But all in all nothing showed.

It just didn't seem right. But yet there wasn't anything to suspect otherwise. He then he remembered how the southern flank fell so quickly, like they were caught off guard. There was no radio contact within that time frame either. He knew the southern NCO was new, but even he knew he wouldn't go out that quick. Then he realized.

The only reason they hadn't lost yet was because he still technically owned the Command post, which was this Jeep. The H.Q. was probably infiltrated with Hostiles, and were waiting for the right time to strike. He then realized there had been no radio contact with the H.Q. and himself since he left the Garrison there to protect against any flanking maneuvers.

It was a _Trap._

 **Panther squad 10am**

The puma was set to pounce as they neared the hostile forces at top speed, the enemy force suddenly took notice about the vehicle, with a duck on the front of it.  
"Fire at will." Prophet said.  
Karelia did just that, the H.E. rounds hit the ground and immediately kicked up dirt and soldiers around them. But then, there was a sudden explosion as a Panzerfuast squad returned fire. There was multiple rockets, Alexis doing her best to evade, one finally hit the panther. The explosion immediately took out the engine. They slowed to a halt, everyone grabbed their weapons. The turret was still operable, Erik and Karelia kept firing. A stopped target was a lot easier to hit then a moving one, and it wasn't too long before another rocket hit the panther, this time it knocked out the turret ring. Making aiming impossible.

"Jess radio Red that we have been incapacitated." Prophet said with urgency.

"Radios gone!" Jess replied.

"Alright! Everybody jump and fall back behind the panther, we stand here!" Prophet ordered.

He tossed a smoke grenade out of the hatch to provide cover for the squad as they took positions behind the Panther. Karelia moved farther back to some tall grass, where she could lay down effective fire. Once the smoke cleared the hostile forces opened fire, it was a hail storm of bullets. The only one able to return fire was Karelia. Then she spotted the _real_ hostile H.Q. They had converted a Jeep same as them and the commander had only a Sergeant's uniform on. But he was still giving orders. Without hesitance she took aim, and prepared to take the Final shot of the match.

 **Redeski: 10:20 am.**

They could see the hostile force approaching from behind them. Panther squad had not responded, this meant only one thing. They had failed. It was too late to contact the Northern flank to ask for assistance. It was like a game of Stratego, and he had been cornered.

There was but one choice. Surrender. He would never do such a thing but it would be pointless at this rate to do otherwise. He was basically surrounded; Panther squad had been knocked out. The force he had would be minuscule compared to the hostile force approaching form both sides. But just as he was about to surrender, there was an annunciation over all radios.

" _Lanskein's Commander and H.Q. was taken out. The match is over. Iroquois has won!"_

Redeski was shocked. His force stopped in its tracks, along with the approaching enemy force.

"Contact the Northern Flank, ask what happened, last report I go their situation wasn't _that_ good." Redeski said to his driver.

 **Panther squad 10:20am**

The enemy stopped firing. Karelia had managed to hit a fuel tank and the Hostile commander. So they technically knocked out the H.Q. and the Commander. It was a difficult shot, but Karelia was used to such obstacles.

She stood up and walked over to the rest of her squad, behind what was a smoldering Puma. "I knocked out their Commander and their H.Q. we won." Karelia stated.

Prophet let out a deep breath and relaxed as he dropped his weapon. "You couldn't have done beter if you tried Karelia." Prophet stated. His squad was merely minutes away from being overrun.

As the match ended, the Commanders of the respected teams did what they usually did. They shook hands, commented on each other's strategies etc. Redeski looked calm as ever, but he had nearly Lost his first match. But the rule of the day wasn't to be so.

Prophet and his squad would return to the school, only to awake the next day being celebrities for the new sport. The photographer had put his shots up all over the paper and internet, and with the boosted popularity, the School boomed in size.

Panther squad was more prepared for the next match, and outfitted their Jeep with a Bazooka just in case they came across enemy armor. They also put extra armor around the jeep, turning it into more of an armored car than a light scout vehicle, but they still would be able to perform their role.

Redeski was officially put into the school's strategy textbooks and was actually hired by the school to teach some classes. He would serve as a role model for incoming freshmen during his stay at the school.

 **Ayy that's it. Pretty short I know, but this was only supposed to be 1 battle, if I stretched this ovcer a whole season, I would go insane. Hope you enjoyed! – Sho'reg**


End file.
